Left at eight, double date
by Xxpresso
Summary: A tag to Living Paradise


Author: Xxpresso

Title: Left at Eight, Double Date

Summary: Nick and Sara finally stops being nervous being around each other, with some help from Catherine and Grissom.

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: The title's is a quote from ER, and this is a sort-of continuation for my other story, "Living Paradise". If you didn't read it, I guess you wouldn't be missing much=) 

_______________________________________________________________________

_"Give me a kiss, and to that kiss a score; Then to that twenty, add a hundred more: A thousand to that hundred: so kiss on, To make that thousand up a million. Treble that million, and when that is done, Let's kiss afresh, as when we first begun."   
__-Robert Herrick-_

      "I can't say how much it means to me," Nick said to Grissom. Nick had to run a few steps to catch up with Grissom's no-nonsense pace as they glided through the hallways. "I get those, you know, fidgets. I still can't believe that she actually _kissed_ me. Yeah, that was my plan, but I didn't expect that reaction."

     "Nick," Grissom stopped causing Nick to almost fall over his own legs. "Stop fidgeting, alright? Everything's fine. And what reaction did you expect anyway?"

     "I don't know. Throw me out of the window?" asked Nick.

     "Here's the deal," said Grissom. "You want me to trudge along, you stop chattering."

     "Fine," said Nick. "But, oh, I can't believe it, she kissed me. Twice!"

__________________________

     "I mean I didn't think about it," said Sara to Catherine as they waited for the coffee to brew. "I just, kissed him. Purely on instinct. Was that okay?"

     Catherine sighed. "Yes, yes and yes. You like him anyway, so what harm can a kiss do?"

     "Catherine, I can't. I repeat, I can't go out with him alone. I'm very nervous!" wailed Sara.

     "What's there to be nervous of?" asked Catherine. "It's not like he'll attack you."

     "It's our first date," stated Sara. "Catherine, can you do me a favor?"

__________________________

     "Okay, here we go," Nick let out a deep breath. He stuck his hands in his pocket, looked around. Then started to fidget.

     Grissom threw an exasperated glance. "Nick Stokes, stop it."

     "Okay, okay," Nick held out his hands. He put a sweaty palm on the door handles and pushed it open. The hot air outside hit them as they closed the door behind them. 

     "Look, you are certain you are not doing lovey-dovey stuff, right?" asked Grissom.

     "Of course not," said Nick indignantly. 

     "Because I don't watch x-rated movies," said Grissom.

     "Don't give me that idea."

     "I'm just saying…"

     The door behind them opened again, sending a blast of cold air into their backs. Catherine and Sara emerged and Nick and Grissom started up in surprise.

     "Seems like your girl got the same idea," said Grissom.

     "Clever minds think alike?" asked Nick.

     Grissom rolled his eyes.

     "So…uh…I thought…Catherine wanted to come along," said Sara quickly, receiving the Look from Catherine.

     "Yeah. Grissom wanted to try buffet food," said Nick as quickly.

     Grissom exchanged a look with Catherine.

     "Your car or my car?" asked Sara.

     "My car," answered Grissom, Nick and Catherine together.

__________________________

     A few minutes later, they were heading to a restaurant in Sara's car. Once the car was parked, they headed in and got a booth and paid.

    "So, we go ourselves, uh…right?" asked Nick.

    "Right," said Sara.

     "You…um…want to get something?" asked Nick again.

     "Sure she wants to get something," interrupted Grissom ignoring the glare from Nick.

     "We all want something," put in Catherine looking at Grissom pointedly. 

     Grissom sighed and held out his hand. Catherine took it and together they glided to the table. 

     Nick sprang up and offered his hand to Sara who took it gingerly, like Nick's hand was something fragile.

     They managed to get the food without any further comments and they sat down, Grissom facing Catherine and Nick facing Sara.

     Clinks of forks and spoons.

    "This salad is nice," said Catherine suddenly. Everyone turned to stare at her.

     She shrugged. "Just starting a conversation?"

    "That night…" began Sara.

     "Yes?" asked Nick.

     "Butterflies are NOT bugs," Catherine said.

     "Butterflies are bugs," stated Grissom loudly.

     "So…" began Sara.

     "Yeah. That night," prompted Nick.

     "It's true, right?" asked Sara.

     "Do you know that '_Give him a Bible to study for the final_' means?" asked Grissom.

     Sara turned and gave Grissom the dangerous glare. 

     "Uh, to be a priest?" asked Catherine.

     Grissom shook his head. "You got to see ER more. It means he's gonna die."

     "Guys," said Nick desperately.

     "Hey, you asked us to come along, so bear with it," said Catherine.

     Nick and Sara turned back to themselves.

     "Are you, I mean… are you my…um…girlfriend?" asked Nick.

     Catherine sputtered and Grissom suddenly got very interested in his fried chicken.

     Sara and Nick both glared. Grissom looked up, held out his hands. 

    "Okay, okay. We're moving," he announced.

     Catherine scooped up her plate and followed Grissom to the next booth.

     "You better not be eavesdropping," called Nick.

     "Yes." Said Sara.

     "Sara agrees," said Nick.

     Grunts from Catherine and Grissom. 

     "No, that's not what I meant," said Sara.

     "She means that yes, she's your girlfriend," said Catherine.

     "There's a booth across the room," said Sara loudly.

     "And they have little napkins with dancing teddy bears on them. Go see," said Nick.

     "Okay, fine. Moving. Spoilsport." Said Grissom.

     They traveled across the restaurant.

     "Good," said Nick. "Because I love you too much."

     Sara gave a miniature squeal and slapped Nick on the shoulder.

     "Let's be…normal again." Suggested Nick.

     "Why? Are we abnormal now?" asked Sara.

     "Well, I can stop stuttering," said Nick.

     "You do that," agreed Sara.

     "So…uh…back to normal?" asked Nick.

     "Back to normal," said Sara.

     "Good," Nick replied.

     Silence.

     "Sara?"

     "Yes?"

     "Can I kiss you?"

     Blush.

     "That would be…great."

     Nick beamed, leaned over and kissed Sara.

     "I told you Sara would be okay with it," Warrick's loud voice sliced through the atmosphere.

     "I thought with all the people here, they wouldn't." Greg's grumpy voice came next.

     "You owe us dinner," Grissom said.

     "And lunch," added Catherine.

     "Excuse me?" Nick said, exasperated.

     Grissom shrugged. "This is a public place."

     "Yeah. Find a private spot next time if you are so shy about it," said Warrick.

     "Like the toilets," suggested Greg.

     They all broke down into chuckles.

     "Haha," said Nick.

     "Very funny," Nick and Sara both finished.

      They got up from the booth, gave a perfect glare to the eavesdroppers, walked across half the restaurant, and then joined hands.

      Warrick blew a loud whistle.

     And Nick slammed the door.

     "We sort of ruined their first date," said Catherine.

     "Awww. That'll make it a memorable first date," said Greg. "Hey, do you think we can take over their buffet?"

_____________________________________

     "Nick, this is ridiculous," announced Sara.

     "Shhh!" said Nick.

     "What if someone sees us?" whispered Sara. "This is the men's!"

     "If someone sees us, we'll just shoot him dead," answered Nick.

     "Nick! I am not going to stuff myself in a cubicle!"

     "Okay!" said Nick. "We lock the main door, enough space?"

     Sara looked exasperated. "Okay. Just this time."

     "The next, will be in my car," grinned Nick.

     "And the next, on my bed," said Sara.

     Nick blushed.

     "Nicky's blushing," teased Sara.

     Nick rolled his eyes and dived in. 

__________________________________________

     "Who's the damned guy who locks the toilet!" yelled Greg from outside.

     Nick and Sara jumped, eliciting a squeal from Sara. Nick gave a ferocious "Shhh!"

     Greg paused. "Oh no. Do not tell me you guys took my advice."

     "Another half an hour!" called Nick.

     "I can't WAIT!" yelled Greg.

     "Do it in the girl's!" called Sara.

     "Argggh!" said Greg. "You are the most disgusting couple!" he hopped off to the girl's and banged on the door.

     "Who's the damned girl who locks the toilet!" he yelled, pulling the knob.

     "Shut up, Greg." Catherine's voice answered.

     "You don't belong here. Go to the men's," said Grissom.

     "God! You are the most disgusting couple!" yelled Greg.

     "Poor Greg," said Catherine. "Use a bottle."

     "Everyone's gonna hear about this!" threatened Greg, still hopping around.

     The door squeaked open. Grissom stuck his head out. "Take the secret with you, or to the grave."

     "Okay, just give me five minutes," begged Greg.

     Grissom started to close the door.

     "3 minutes!"

     "No," said Grissom.

     "One!"

     The door slammed.

     "What's up?" asked Warrick as he passed, file in hand.

     "Got a bottle?"

END


End file.
